Beyblade: Kyoya's and Sandra's Wedding
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Kyoya and Sandra are finally getting married! This is a multi-crossover but the main focus is on the Metal Fight Beyblade crew. I do not own anything except my OCs. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra found herself being dragged around the mall by Alex, Emma, Madoka and Hikaru. They were shopping for wedding dresses. Kyoya had proposed and Sandra had accepted without hesitation. Of course this was huge news to her friends, who were all just happy to see Sandra in a dress for once. That was probably the only part about the wedding that Sandra would hate. She hated wearing dresses. Her exceptions had been weddings when she was either the bride or bride's maid.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married," Alex said in excitement.

"Normally I would say you're too young, but with you and Kyoya..." Hikaru didn't finish her sentence. Sandra just rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Calm down, would you? I don't want to try anymore dresses on than I have to," Sandra growled.

"Hey! Let us have our fun!" Emma retorted. "We'll probably never see you in a dress ever after this."

"I can almost guarantee you won't," Sandra assured her with a sigh. They must have spent hours shopping for a dress. Sandra knew the style she wanted. The dress she got was a simple wedding dress with only one shoulder strap. She had picked that one out from the start but the others kept handing her dress after dress without giving Sandra a say in it all. When they finally left the store, she was relieved.

When they arrived at their apartment, Sandra dropped the shopping bags at the foot of her bed and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Alex asked. "We have to make a list of people to send invitations to!"

"In a bit ok? I'm heading out for a while," Sandra said as she left the building. She headed straight for the warehouse where she found Kyoya sitting alone on a crate. "Mind if I join you?"

Kyoya looked over. "Not at all." Sandra went over and sat beside him. "Anybody been bugging you yet?"

"Not yet," Kyoya said.

"Lucky. I was just dragged around to store after store looking for a wedding dress," Sandra growled. "I'm never wearing another dress after this wedding."

Kyoya smirked. "Sounds like you."

"So, have you decided who your best man is going to be yet?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "Benkei is the obvious choice, I know, but I'm not sure that I want him as my best man. Same goes for Nile. I'm just not sure."

"Well, we've got a while before the big day, so you have a little bit of time anyway," Sandra pointed out. "I've still got to send out all the invitations. I hope everyone's able to come."

"You inviting your dad and the team?" Kyoya questioned.

"Of course," Sandra answered. "I'm also inviting Mcgee and the rest of his team. Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't," Kyoya assured her.

Sandra sighed. "Well, as nice as it was to get away, I'd better got send out those invitations."

"Do you want help?" Kyoya offered.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem," Kyoya said as he got up to follow her back to her apartment. Sandra gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did I get so lucky huh?" she asked.

"I thought I was the lucky one," Kyoya replied, smiling back as the two walked back to the apartment building.

"Hey Alex! I got someone to help," Sandra said as she shut the door behind them.

Alex looked up and smiled. "Awesome! That means we'll get done quicker."

They all sat down and got to work on the list. "So, Sandra, who's going to walk you down the aisle? Rossi or Marden?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was kind of thinking Rossi would," Sandra answered. "I love Marden, but Rossi's my real dad."

"Makes sense," Kyoya agreed.

"I hope they're all able to make it," Sandra said.

"I'm sure they will," Alex assured her with a smile. "So, what are the plans for this wedding? Who are you bridesmaids?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor, and Emma and Madoka would be my other two bridesmaids," Sandra answered with a hopeful look.

"Really? Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" Alex exclaimed with excitement. "This'll be great! What about you, Kyoya? Who is your best man going to be?"

Kyoya just gritted his teeth and looked away. Sandra sighed and answered for him, "He's not sure yet. He can't decide who he should choose."

"Well, he does have several choices," Alex reminded them. "Do any of them even know yet?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm keeping the peace for as long as I can."

"Madoka probably told Gingka, Kenta and Yuki by now," Sandra pointed out.

"Great," Kyoya growled.

"Well, we'd better mail all these invitations," Alex said, gathering up some of them. Sandra and Kyoya each took some and they headed to mail them. Once they were done they began to head back to the apartment building but were stopped when they heard shouting from behind them.

"Kyoya! Why didn't you tell us?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Here we go." They all turned around just as Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, Madoka, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu and Tithi stopped in front of them.

"You're getting married? And you didn't tell us?" Kenta asked, catching his breath. "Why not?"

"Because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it," Kyoya growled in reply.

"But it's a huge deal, Yo-yo!" Yu protested.

"Don't call me Yo-yo!" Kyoya snapped.

"Hey, Madoka, would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Sandra requested.

"Would I? I'd be honored!" Madoka exclaimed. She hugged Sandra tight and Sandra giggled a little.

"Do you guys need any help setting it up?" Tsubasa offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure everybody would love to lend a hand," Yuki added.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sandra promised. "Thanks."

"Kyoya! You need to get your suite now!" Gingka said, grabbing his rival's hand and dragging him behind him. All the boys ran after them, and Sandra felt a little bad for Kyoya. _He's going to be very angry tonight._

 **Hey guys! I just felt like doing this story so I thought why not? Anyway, tell me what you think. Please R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya stood watching as the others debated which store to go to. He just rolled his eyes. This was why he didn't tell anyone, and he had hoped he could relax a little longer before this happened but it seemed that he was out of luck.

"Let's try that store!" Benkei said.

"No way! Yo-yo would have a better chance over there!" Yu argued. Kyoya just sighed, wishing he could just leave but he would have to do this eventually. He might as well get it over with.

As the others argued, Kyoya felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gingka. "Come on. Let's leave them there to argue about it. We can get this over with much quicker."

Kyoya was unsure what his rival had planned but it was better than standing around with the arguing group. He followed Gingka to another part of the mall, where Gingka led him to a store.

"Gingka, this better be good," Kyoya growled.

"Just trust me," Gingka said. He went and picked out a suite, showing Kyoya.

Kyoya blinked in surprise. It wasn't half bad. It was a simple, dark green suite that looked like something Kyoya would wear if he had to dress up. "Not bad," Kyoya admitted.

"Go try it then, see if it fits," Gingka urged, handing him the suite and pushing him over to the dressing rooms. Kyoya tried it and it fit perfectly. He smirked, thinking he actually looked pretty good. But he had to wonder if Sandra would like it. He couldn't show her but...

"Gingka, I'm going to show you, and you give me your opinion," Kyoya said, stepping out.

Gingka smiled. "It looks great! Sandra's going to love it."

Kyoya smirked and nodded, stepping back into the changing booth and changing to his normal clothes. They bought the suite and left the store.

Kyoya looked at his rival as they walked back to where the rest of the group was most likely still waiting. "Thanks, Gingka."

Gingka blinked with surprise but then smiled. "No problem, Kyoya. I know how much you wanted to get this over with."

They walked in silence for a while. Kyoya thought long and hard, before finally making up his mind. He took a silent deep breath and looked back at his rival. "Gingka, I never thought I'd be asking you of all people, but will you be my best man?"

They stopped and Gingka gazed at him in shock. "You want me to be your best man?" Kyoya nodded. "But what about Benkei? Or Nile?"

"They're good friends and allies, but your my rival, and you seem to know me better than they do," Kyoya explained.

Gingka continued to look shocked for a moment before his usual smile spread across his face and he nodded. "I accept. It would be my pleasure to be your best man."

Kyoya smiled. "Now we'd better get back to the others." The two rivals then returned to their friends, who were still debating on where to go. They hadn't even noticed that the two had left.

"Guys!" Gingka got their attention and the looked at the two. "Are you done, cause we are."

"Already?" Yu asked in shock.

"But I wanted to help," Kenta whined.

"Sorry, but you guys wouldn't stop arguing," Gingka replied. "Now let's get out of here. We've got things to do!"

"Like what?" Kenta asked.

Gingka smiled back at Kyoya. "I've got a party to plan."

Kyoya smirked and rolled his eyes. They walked by the group and they had no choice but to follow. They all seemed a little confused but Kyoya figured that they would find out eventually.

"You won't regret this, Kyoya. I promise," Gingka said as the group split up. Kyoya just headed back to the warehouse, wondering what could be going through Gingka's mind right now.

 **Please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra sat on a bench in the park beside Kyoya. They were spending time together before Gingka came to get Kyoya. Gingka was throwing him a party. Sandra could tell that he wasn't sure what he should expect. _He'll be fine,_ Sandra thought as the sun went down.

"So what are you doing tonight then?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. Alex wants me to come back to the apartment after Gingka comes to get you. She didn't tell me why, though," Sandra answered. "I still find it hard to believe you chose Gingka as your best man."

"He was the last person I thought of, but that shopping trip settled it," Kyoya said with a shrug.

Sandra smiled. "Well, I think he was a good choice."

"Hey Kyoya! Ready to go?" Gingka called from the park entrance.

Sandra and Kyoya got up. "Well, I'll see you later," Kyoya said, giving Sandra a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you're a loner, but have fun, ok?" Sandra told him.

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

Sandra rolled her eyes as the two rivals walked off. _Those two..._

 **Kyoya's POV**

"So what exactly are we doing, Ginkga?" Kyoya asked. The sun had gone down and the moon was now the only think lighting their path through the woods.

"You'll see," Gingka answered. Kyoya said nothing more as they continued to walk through the woods. He had to admit that he was fine with having a party in the woods. It wasn't anywhere fancy, that was for sure.

They came to a clearing where they found Tsubasa, Nile, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Yuki, Demure, Masemune, King, Zeo and Toby. "Finally!" Masemune said.

"Oh shut it, Masemune!" Nile snapped, making Demure sigh.

"So, Gingka, you never told us exactly what we were doing," Yuki said. "What are we doing?"

"Yeah Gingka! We need to know what we're doing out here," Kenta added.

Gingka smiled. "What else?" He pulled out his bey and launcher. "We're all going to battle!"

"Alright!" Yu exclaimed in excitement.

"What do you say, Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

Kyoya smirked. "I say, you're all going down!" Kyoya aimed his Fang Leone and everybody else aimed.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go now, Sagitario!" Kenta shouted. Sagitario charged in and collided with Bull.

"I won't let you defeat me, Kenta!" Benkei shouted. "Go Bull!"

"I want in on this! Libra!" Yu sent Libra over to attack Scorpio.

"Look out, Scorpio!" Demure called. Scorpio dodged the attack and began hitting Libra with a barrage of attacks.

"Variaries!" King exclaimed.

"Focus on one point, Striker!" Masemune shouted. The two beys collided again and again.

"Lyre!"

"Fox!" Toby and Zeo sent their beys in side by side to attack Anubius.

"Go Anubius!" Yuki commanded as Anubius met the attack.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa's bey leaped into the air and came crashing down on Horuseus.

"That won't defeat me!" Nile said as Horuseus struck Eagle.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka sent Pegasus toward Leone.

"Hold your ground Leone!" Kyoya ordered as they two beys collided. "True Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Look out!" Demure called.

"Eagle! Counter Stance!" Eagle came down and stopped the tornado.

"Go now, Striker!" Striker suddenly came in and struck Leone. "Just because you're the one engaged doesn't mean we're just going to let you win!" Striker knocked Leone into the sky.

Kyoya smirked. "Bad move pal! Leone! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Hang in there, Striker!" Masemune called.

"Take him out now, Anubius!" Anubius sped in and collided with Striker. It was still spinning though.

"Hey! How come everyone's ganging up on me?" Masemune complained.

"Masemune! Let's team up and take everybody else out! Then it'll just be you and me!" King said.

"Alright! Go Striker!" Striker and Variaries raced side-by-side toward Lyre and Fox.

"We won't lose to you two!" Zeo vowed.

"Let's go Yu!" Tsubasa said.

"Alright! Go Libra!" Eagle and Libra began attacking Horuseus and Scorpio.

"You ready to do this, Demure?" Nile asked.

Demure nodded, keeping his sharp eyes on the battle. "Let's do it, Nile!"

Benkei looked at Kenta and Yuki. "You two ready to lose?" Bull went over and collided with Anubius and Sagitario.

"We won't be defeated so easily, Benkei!" Kenta warned.

"Let's do it, Kenta!" Yuki called as their beys knocked Bull away.

"Gingka!" Kyoya called. "Come on! Let's defeat them all!"

Gingka smiled and nodded. "Alright! Go Pegasus!"

"Leone!" The two beys collided with Sagitario, Anubius, and Bull, sending them flying backward.

"Uh oh! It's not good if those two team up!" Benkei exclaimed. "Stop them Bull!"

"Gingka! Get behind Leone now!" Kyoya shouted.

Pegasus positioned itself behind the green bey. "Go Kyoya!"

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" The tornado blocked Benkei's attack. "Now Gingka! Send them flying!"

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus leaped into Leone's tornado. "Special Move! Cosmic Tornado!" Pegasus shot out of the tornado and collided with Bull, Anubius and Sagitario, defeating them.

"Aw man! I really wanted to win this battle," Kenta said with a sigh.

"Horuseus!"

"Scorpio!" Horuseus and Scorpio suddenly came forward and collided with Pegasus and Leone.

"Pegasus! Smash Mode!" Pegasus' fusion wheel shifted and it knocked both Scorpio and Horuseus back.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Leone's special move was enough to send both beys down to defeat.

"He's still stronger than us," Demure said with a sigh as he picked up his bey. Nile just nodded and picked up Horuseus.

"Go Striker!" Striker came over and collided with Pegasus. "I'm not going to let you guys beat me!" Masemune said.

"Variaries!" King called as Variaries charged over to help Striker.

"Not so fast, pal!" Leone sped over and blocked the attack. "Your opponent is me!"

"Help them out Fox!" Zeo shouted.

"Go Lyre!" Toby called.

"Eagle!"

"Libra!" Eagle and Libra suddenly came over and blocked Fox and Lyre.

"Gingka! Kyoya! Do it!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Pegasus!" Pegasus used its special move once again and defeated Striker

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" The tornados were able to send Variaires down to defeat, much to King's disappointment.

"Ah man! I can't believe I lost!" King said in shock.

"Let's beat them, Tsubasa!" Yu said. "Libra! Sonic Buster!"

The sand began expanding from where Libra was. "Fly Pegasus!" Pegasus flew into the air.

"Leone! Ride the wind!" Leone rode the tornado up just in time. "Now! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Pegasus! Cosmic Tornado!" Pegasus came crashing down toward Libra.

"Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa ordered.

"Libra! Final Inferno Blast!" Yu commanded. The special moves collided and dust went everywhere. When it all cleared, Pegasus and Leone were revealed as the victors. "Aw! That stinks!"

"Gingka! This time I'll settle things!" Kyoya vowed as Leone collided with Pegasus.

"Bring it on, Kyoya! Pegasus!" The two beys pushed each other. At one moment, Leone had the advantage, but then Pegasus did. Neither were willing to give in.

"Finish this Pegasus!" Gingka commanded. Pegasus pulled away and leaped into the air. "One last time! Pegasus! Cosmic Tornado!"

"Don't think so! Leone! Special Move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya ordered. The two moves met and everyone protected their eyes from the dust. When it cleared they all gasped when they saw Pegasus had stopped spinning.

"Pegasus..." Gingka breathed.

"Where's Leone?" Masemune asked.

"There!" Benkei pointed to the hardly spinning Leone. Everyone was shocked.

"Gingka lost?" Kenta said in shock.

"Kyoya pal! You did it!" Benkei exclaimed.

Kyoya walked over and picked Leone up. _I finally did it. I finally defeated Gingka._ He smiled. _Thank you, Leone._

"Kyoya," Kyoya turned to see Gingka standing there. "Congratulations. You won. But I will beat you next time. You just got lucky this time."

"Bring it, Gingka!" Kyoya replied, a competitive smirk on his face. _This night wasn't so bad after all._

 **I know some people are probably telling me that Kyoya would never beat Gingka. Either Gingka would win or they would tie but I wanted to do something a little different this time. So don't hate me for the battle's outcome.**

 **Anyway, please R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kyoya and Gingka had disappeared from sight, Sandra headed back to her apartment. She had no idea what Alex was planning, but she knew it was something.

When she opened the door she was a little surprised to see Madoka, Hikaru and Emma all in there. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she shut the door and joined them in the main room.

"We're here to have a girl's night," Emma answered. "What does it look like?"

"I figured we could have a least one more before you don't have enough time for us," Alex said.

Sandra smiled. "You know I'll always have time for you guys. You guys are my friends. We can always schedule time to hang out."

Madoka smiled. "Yeah, but you are going to be pretty busy later on I bet."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this night going. What are your plans?"

"Well, we figured we could watch some movies and talk," Alex replied.

"Sure," Sandra said, sitting down beside Emma on her bed.

"First, let's talk about boys," Emma said, looking mischievous.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Since you're so eager, you can go first."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, acting completely confused.

"Oh drop it! Everybody knows that you're with Ryuga," Hikaru snapped.

"Oh fine! Ryuga is sweeter than you guys think," Emma said.

"Easy for you to say. He's always nice to you," Hikaru pointed out.

"To be honest, he didn't want me to leave him tonight," Emma admitted. "He hasn't been without me for a while, and he kept making excuses saying that I could get hurt by myself. He said I needed him when it was clear that he didn't know what he'd do without me. Besides, he knows I can take care of myself."

"Aw! Ryuga's scared of the dark," Alex mocked.

"I am not!" the shout came from the balcony. Emma walked over and walked outside.

"Ryuga! Get out of here this instant!" she snapped. "This is a girl's night! Not girl's and the Dragon Emperor! If you want something to do, go join the boys!"

"Fine! I'll just go battle Scar boy again," Ryuga grumbled.

"Ryuga, so help me! If you hurt him I will hunt you down!" Sandra shouted, glaring toward the window.

"And why should I be afraid of you?" Ryuga shot back.

"Many reasons. Now scram before I decide to start my hunt early!" Sandra retorted. It was silent for a moment before Emma came back in.

"He's gone," she assured them, sitting back down.

"He sure is bored if he was planning to listen to us all night," Madoka commented.

Alex smiled evilly. "We could have some fun with this."

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"You said you would hunt him," Alex reminded her.

"If he hurt Kyoya," Sandra pointed out.

"Where do you think he's going?" Alex countered.

"Alex, you do realize that you're suggesting going after Ryuga, and only three of us here have beys," Madoka pointed out.

"And I am not battling Ryuga again," Hikaru added, shivering at the memory.

"True, but we have Sandra and Emma. They could beat him easily," Alex argued.

"We can beat him, but I wouldn't say it was easy," Emma chimed in.

"Well, let's let Sandra decide. It's her party after all," Alex suggested. They all looked at Sandra, and she thought for a moment. _It would be fun to see Ryuga run for a change, but I doubt he'll run. Maybe from Emma._

"Alright, but the deal is this. I get to call the shots," Sandra said at last.

"Done! Now let's hurry before he gets too far!" Alex ran out of the apartment. The others followed her. Sandra ran forward and stopped Alex from going any further.

"Calm down. The way you're going now, Ryuga will know we're coming," Sandra told her. "You don't know what you're doing. You need to be cautious and quiet."

"And you know what you're doing?" Alex countered, even though she knew Sandra was right.

"I do," Sandra answered.

"Who taught you?" Emma asked.

"Who do you think? He ain't the King of Beasts for nothing," Sandra replied. "Now come on. Be quiet and watch your step." She led the group into the woods where Ryuga had undoubtably went. It wasn't long before they spotted him, walking as if he knew where he was going. They heard faint voices off in the distance. Sandra led the way to a clearing where Ryuga stood facing the boys.

"Told you," Alex whispered.

"Alright, time for some fun. Emma and Hikaru, circle around to the other side of the clearing. Be quiet and don't let anybody know you're there. Alex and Madoka, follow them, but stop half way," Sandra instructed quietly. "I'll be up in this tree giving you signals. Alex and Madoka, when I point to you, I want you to rustle the undergrowth just a little bit. Only one at a time, then wait a bit before the other goes. Emma and Hikaru, after they do that, launch your beys and have them circle Ryuga quickly. You guys can reveal yourselves then, but don't tell him about me. If he asks, I was back at the apartment. Got it?"

"This'll be fun," Alex said with an evil smile.

"Let's go," Emma went one way with Alex behind her while Hikaru and Madoka went the other way. Sandra quickly and silently climbed up the tree, hiding herself so that she wouldn't be caught. She then sat sit, waiting for her friends to get into position.

 **Kyoya's POV**

The group stood watching Ryuga, cautiously. "What do you want, Ryuga?" Gingka asked.

"What do you think? I'm bored and looking for some entertainment," Ryuga answered. "You and Scar boy over there should do."

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Say that again and you'll regret it!" he threatened. Ryuga may not be their enemy anymore, but he was still, in some ways, a menace in Kyoya's eyes. The only reason he had been invited to the wedding was because Sandra had invited Emma and Ryuga came along with her.

"Make me!" Ryuga challenged, aiming his launcher. Kyoya was about to reach for his when there was a small rustle in the bushes off to the side of the clearing, getting everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Yu asked.

"Let's find out," Nile began to approach the now still bush when another bush rustled on the other side of the clearing.

"Who's there?" Tsubasa called. He received no answer, and the clearing was silent for a while.

Suddenly, some beys shot out from behind the group. They all quickly moved out of the way as the two beys circled Ryuga.

"It's Storm Aquario and Earth L-Drago," Demure informed them.

"That means..." Kenta trailed away as the group looked to see Emma and Hikaru emerge from their hiding spots behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Yuki asked.

"Having a little fun. It was Alex's idea," Emma answered. Alex and Madoka then appeared from the sides of the clearing.

"Seriously? Are you chasing me now?" Ryuga questioned, a glare on his face.

"Hey! You interrupted our girl's night. Consider this payback," Emma retorted, returning his glare.

"Not much payback if you ask me," Ryuga grumbled as the girls all stood in front of him. "So where's your fearless leader?"

"Leader?" Madoka echoed.

"The soon to be Queen of Beasts," Ryuga clarified.

"Sandra? She's back at the apartment," Alex replied.

"Yeah, she was tired and didn't want to come," Hikaru added.

"She didn't sound very tired when she was threatening to hunt me down," Ryuga growled. Kyoya couldn't help but crack a small laugh at that. Ryuga heard him, however. "Shut it, Tategami! I could take you out in one hit!"

Kyoya glared at him. "You're dreaming pal! I am not the same opponent I used to be!"

Ryuga just grunted before looking back at Emma. "So the little lioness decided to stay home? She turn into a scaredy cat?" he taunted.

"You wish," Emma snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Then where is she?" Ryuga retorted.

The trees all around them suddenly began to rustle and everyone looked around wildly. "Who's there?" Nile shouted.

Yu hid behind Tsubasa, his eyes slightly scared.

"W-What is that?" Kenta stammered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Kyoya watched as the trees stopped rustling and a bey shot out of one, heading straight for Ryuga. The white haired boy dodged, and tried to get a good look at the bey but it jumped back into the tree before anyone could get a good look at it. Ryuga whirled around while everyone else gazed at the tree.

"Who's there?" he shouted, thought even Kyoya could see he was slightly freaked out.

A figure leaped out of the tree and landed back to back with Ryuga, smiling. Kyoya smirked when he saw that it was Sandra. "What was that about calling me a scaredy cat now?" she asked.

Ryuga gritted his teeth. "I didn't hurt him."

"No, you haven't, but you were thinking about it," Sandra said. "Plus, you did interrupt our night."

Ryuga just rolled his eyes. "What are you guys up to?" Demure asked.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru assured him.

"Now come on! We're going to find you something else to keep you entertained!" Emma began pushing Ryuga off into the trees with the other girls behind her. Sandra glanced back and smiled at Kyoya before following them.

"What was that about?" Kenta asked.

Kyoya smirked. "Someone decided to go hunting, and Ryuga was the target."

"I never thought anyone would be crazy enough to hunt Ryuga," Yu said.

"They would," Tsubasa said with a sigh. "Sandra must have made the threat and then Alex decided that they should follow through with it."

"Well, that's them for you," Gingka said, shrugging.

Kyoya smirked. That just made his day. He never thought Ryuga would get freaked out by something like that, but he did. He must have really let his guard down, trusting that there was nobody else around. _Those girls have some sense of humor, that's for sure._

 **This was just kind of a random chapter that I thought 'Hey! Let's add this!' so there you have it! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please R &R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra stood staring at herself in her dress. Today was the day. She was finally going to marry Kyoya. Everyone that had been invited had come, including the team from NCIS, Rossi and the others, Gigi, Rex, Amber, Riku, Leo, Cherleen, Henry, Pence, and all the Legendary Bladers. Sandra couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Today her life would change forever. They were young to be taking such a big step, but she believed they were ready for it.

"Hey Sandra," Alex came in followed by Madoka and Emma. They were wearing short bright blue dresses that had one shoulder strap. "You nervous?"

"A little, but that's just natural when someone's taking such a huge step in their lives," Sandra said. "I just can't believe I'm finally going to marry Kyoya. After all this time, he's stuck by me through everything."

"Of course he did! He loves you," Emma reminded her.

"I know, and I love him too," Sandra replied with a smile. "I'm lucky to have someone like him."

"A guy that would do anything for you? I can only dream of the day I find my husband-to-be," Madoka chimed in.

"You'll find him, Madoka. I know you will," Sandra responded with a reassuring smile. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well, it's almost time. You won't be Sandra Diara...or Sandra Rossi much longer," Alex said, pausing in the middle, seeming to wonder which was right. "We'll see you out there." The three left, leaving Sandra alone in the room. She once again looked in the mirror, smiling. _How did I get so lucky?_

A hand on her shoulder made Sandra look and smile, seeing Rossi there. "You ready?" he asked.

Sandra turned and nodded. "Yeah."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I'm happy for you. There is nobody more perfect for you than Kyoya."

"I know. Thanks dad," Sandra smiled as she took his arm and they headed out.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya stood at the alter with Gingka beside him. Even though his gaze was blank, he was nervous. This was a big day, and everyone was there to see it. He took a silent deep breath. He glanced back at his rival, who smiled reassuringly. Kyoya smiled back before turning to look down the aisle again. He was ready for this.

The music started and Sandra came walked down the aisle with Rossi escorting her. Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew she hated dresses, but she looked beautiful.

As she stopped in front of Kyoya, their eyes locked together. Kyoya took her hands in his.

Everything happened so fast that Kyoya wasn't even aware of anybody else but Sandra. It was as if they were the only ones there. They said their vows and finally kisses, earning claps and cheers from the people around them but they hardly even noticed.

"I love you, Sandra Tategami," Kyoya whispered.

"And I love you, Kyoya Tategami," Sandra whispered back.

 **Please R &R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After the wedding, everyone went to the reception. Kyoya wasn't one for parties, but he figured he could suck it up for just one day. It was for Sandra after all. Everyone filled the tables and seemed to be having a good time. Kyoya and Sandra sat at a table with Alex, Tsubasa, Emma, Ryuga, Madoka, and Gingka. Kyoya and Sandra kept glancing at each other and smiling while they were eating. Once everyone was finished, a slow song came on.

"Alright, now it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple," the DJ announced. The song was Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7. Kyoya got up and offered his hand to Sandra, who smiled and took it. He led her to the dance floor, where they swayed back and forth, staring into each others eyes.

"I still can't believe we finally did it. After all this time, you never gave up on me or left me. I just don't know how I got so lucky," Sandra whispered.

"I should be the one saying that," Kyoya replied. "I mean, who else would love me enough to stand up to my father for me when she could possibly die?"

Sandra smiled and rested her head on his chest. "So what are we going to do after this?"

"Well, I know you won't want to stay in that warehouse forever, so I thought we could look for a place to settle down and live, but I also know that the WBBA wants the legendary bladers to go around and spread the love of beyblade all over the world," Kyoya explained.

"Do you know where they'll send you?" Sandra asked.

"I think they're sending me to some part of Africa," Kyoya guessed.

"Why don't we just find a place over there?" Sandra suggested. "I know you don't mind it over there. I'm sure we could find a place that could work for just the two of us."

"What if there were more?" Kyoya inquired.

Sandra looked up at him and smiled. "Then lets find a place with some extra rooms."

Kyoya smiled as she rested her head on her chest again and they danced in silence for the rest of the song. Everyone then joined in on the dance floor, all having a good time. Kyoya left Sandra to talk with Emma and Alex, going to the edge of the crowd. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a moment. He was glad she was having a good time. That's all that mattered to him.

"You've done well," Kyoya looked to his left to see Gibbs standing beside him. "I had to have been hard since you endured what you did with your family." He was silent for a moment before patting Kyoya on the shoulder. "You did good, kid. You did good." He then walked off back to where the rest of his team was sitting. Abby was dragging Mcgee toward the dance floor. Mcgee just smiled and followed, knowing Abby wouldn't give it up.

"What you went through was horrible. I still don't know how you did it," Gingka piped up from his other side.

"How I did what?" Kyoya asked.

"How you never broke, not even when you were young. Your father hurt you so much and even killed your mother, yet you stayed strong and your spirit never broke. I understand that you're a strong person, and that probably helped you endure the pain, but when you found out he killed your mother, you didn't break down or anything. You stayed strong. How? If it were me, I would've needed a lot of help to get over it," Gingka explained.

Kyoya thought about it for a moment. If he was honest with himself, was he really over it? All the pain and suffering; had he left it all behind?

Kyoya shook his head. "I never got over it."

Gingka looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The scars, everything my father ever did, it haunts me, and it always will. How could I? The scars on my face remind me every time I look at my reflection. But the pain evolved into strength. I knew that the only way to get over it was to embrace it all as a part of me, and turn it all into my own strength. As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be who I am today without my father," Kyoya explained. "Plus, I knew I had friends like you that didn't care how I acted. You've proven that time and time again. And then there was Sandra, who would've stood by me no matter what. She gives me strength. She makes me believe that I can be a better person than my father." He hesitated before continuing. "Be a better dad than my father ever was for me."

Gingka smiled. "I know you will be." He then walked off and joined Madoka and Kenta, who were standing off to the side talking. Kyoya then looked back at Sandra, smiling at her. She was definitely the one.

 **Sandra's POV**

Sandra stood talking with her friends when the music suddenly changed to My Wish by Rascal Flatts . "Alright, not it's time for the bride and her father to get to the dance floor."

Sandra smiled as Rossi came over to her and led her onto the dance floor. "You ok with giving me away?" Sandra asked, teasingly.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually. I came to terms with it a while ago. I've known it would be Kyoya," Rossi answered.

"Really? How could you be sure?" Sandra questioned.

"I remember when I first found out that you were my daughter and that you were missing. Kyoya looked as if he were ready to do anything to get you back safe and sound, and how he hugged you when you returned. Those were signs of someone who was truly in love," Rossi explained.

Sandra smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok profiler, if you knew all that, I would've thought you'd have been a bit more protective."

"I knew he was alright for you," Rossi said. "The way he wanted to protect you from anything and everything proved how great of a guy he was. Sure, Kyoya may be a loner, but he's always been there for you, and I know that won't stop, no matter what."

Sandra smiled. "Thanks dad. It really feels good to hear that from you."

The song soon ended and Rossi rejoined the rest of the BAU team. Sandra went over to Kyoya, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. "You doing ok over here?"

"I'm fine," Kyoya assured her. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am," Sandra replied.

Kyoya nodded. "Good. That's all that matters to me."

Sandra kissed him again. "For the fierce King of Beasts, you're pretty sweet."

"Well, it took a special Queen to tame this lion," Kyoya smirked and kissed her back.

"Congratulations, you two," Gigi, Rex, Amber, Riku and Leo came over. "I didn't think you had it in you, bro," Leo teased.

"Leo!" Kyoya snapped, glaring at his brother.

Gigi patted Sandra on the shoulder. "Good luck with this one, Sandra. He's a stubborn one."

"I wouldn't have him any other way," Sandra smiled, kissing Kyoya on the lips.

 **Please R &R :)**


	7. Epilogue

**1 year later...**

Kyoya sat beside Sandra, who lay in her hospital bed holding their newly born daughter. He still couldn't believe that they already had a daughter in the one year that they had been married.

As they had suspected, Kyoya was sent to Africa by the WBBA, and they were able to afford a nice house with room for them and their beautiful daughter. They hadn't seen any of their old friends since they left, but neither of them seemed to mind. They knew that they wouldn't be around everyone as much as they used to be when they left Metal City. It was just how the world worked. You grow up and new things happen in your life.

Kyoya placed a hand on Sandra's arm gently. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. She's our little princess huh?" Sandra agreed.

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "What do you think the others would say?"

"I don't know exactly, but they would be happy for us of course. It's too bad they couldn't be here," Sandra replied.

"Do you miss them?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I do," Sandra answered. "But I wouldn't change anything. Being over here with you and our beautiful daughter is all I could ever hope for."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Me too." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "You know I probably won't be around as much since the WBBA has me working so much. They want me to travel all over the place, but I won't if you don't want me to."

Sandra shook her head. "No it's fine. I understand, Kyoya. The Nemesis crisis left scars in this world, and it's your duty as a Legendary Blader to heal those wounds and spread the love of beyblade throughout the world once again. It makes me sad that you won't be around for me or our daughter much, but you can't neglect your duty. We'll be fine, and when everything's finished, you can come back home to us."

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He then turned his attention back to their daughter. "What should we call our little princess?"

"I want you to name her. It'll make her even more special," Sandra said.

Kyoya stared at his daughter for a moment, thinking. "Sadira," he said at last.

Sandra smiled. "I love it." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Do you want to hold her?"

Kyoya felt a little nervous but hid his emotions and nodded, taking his daughter in his arms. Sadira seemed to know he was her father and snuggled up closer to him. He smiled. "Welcome to the family, Sadira."

 **So that's pretty much it for this story. I am going to be doing one about Sadira, so you guys can look forward to that. I already have the first chapter typed, it's just on my other computer. I don't know when I'll get that up, but I'll try my hardest to do it soon. I have a new puppy to look after now so that occupies most of my time since we can't trust her on her own yet.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please R &R :)**


End file.
